The Game
by Ryuumna
Summary: Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Temari ditemukan! Tetapi malah terjadi sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Bahkan ada kasus baru! Chapter 3 update! Warning inside! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: OOC, AU, Characters' Death (ini berarti bakalan banyak chara yang mati)

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Neji!!!!"

Teriakan nyaring itu memecah kesunyian. Seorang wanita muda bercepol dua merangsek maju ke depan kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah membisu menatap dua tubuh yang sudah terbujur kaku. Pria berambut panjang yang sedari tadi berjongkok di samping dua mayat tersebut berdiri. Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik mengikutinya berdiri.

"Naruto," kata pria berambut panjang itu pada pria berambut pirang, "Urusi mayat Sasuke dan Sakura dan panggil ambulans," sambungnya sambil menepuk bahu pria berambut pirang jabrik yang dipanggil Naruto itu. Naruto mengangguk dan menghormat.

Neji, pria berambut panjang itu, menyibak kerumunan, meminta para orang-orang yang simpati pada dua mayat di depan itu agar segera membubarkan diri. Orang-orang itu mengangguk dan beranjak, setelah sebelumnya menatap penuh rasa kasihan pada dua mayat di depan.

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian menghampiri wanita muda berambut coklat yang tadi berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Tenten, kenapa?" Neji menatap wanita bercepol itu.

"Aku menemukan ini, Neji! Ada di kasur," Tenten menyerahkan dua lembar kertas yang dilipat.

Neji mengangkat alis, kemudian mengambil kertas dari tangan Tenten dan membacanya.

"Ini… surat kaleng lagi?"

"Ya. Buang saja surat-surat itu, Neji!" Tenten menatap marah surat di tangan Neji. "Aku benci!! Dan aku yakin, ia sepertinya salah satu fans fanatikmu!!! Kata-katanya gombal dan sok romantis!!!"

Neji menghela nafas, "Aku memang berniat memusnahkan dua surat ini, Tenten, dan surat ini.. " Neji mengangkat salah satu dari dua lembar surat yang diberikan Tenten padanya, "Kata-katanya juga seperti ia adalah penggemar beratmu. Gombal dan sok romantis,"

Tenten mengangguk lemas, kemudian menatap dua mayat yang dikelilingi polisi di belakang Neji. Tenten mendelik kaget.

"I-itu… Sakura dan Sasuke…" Tenten menggumam pelan. Tenten merasakan pandangannya berkabut dan mulai mengabur. Dan…

BRUK!

"Tenten!"

Dan detik berikutnya gelap.

* * *

TSUZUKU

* * *

MINNA-SAN! Saya kembali~ -joget+nyanyinista- Setelah sekian lama kabur, saya balik membawa fic baru, yang lagi-lagi Neji terlibat. =.=

Eh, ya, summary-nya sengaja spoiler, soalnya takut ada yang masih gak jelas…. Fic saya kan biasanya suka OOT sama pointless, jadinya ya gitu deh! -ganyambung- *ditimpuk* dan ini chapter 1-nya masih gak jelas, ntar chapter 2 saya perjelas lagi! =)

Dan disini, semua pair kayak NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, dll bakalan saya buat udah nikah, yang berarti di sini settingnya 5 tahun lebih tua dari pas Shippuden. Maaf kalo ada yang gasuka, ini perlu buat kemajuan cerita. =.=

Review, and no flame, please! Bakalan saya lanjut kalo saya pikir reviewnya cukup. Hehe. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: OOC, AU, Sasuke's and Sakura's death scene.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

" –_ten!"_

Tenten membuka matanya perlahan, s_iapa?_

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Neji yang tampak tegang. Tenten hampir terlonjak kaget melihat wajah Neji yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Neji langsung tersenyum lega.

"Ah, syukurlah," Neji menghela nafas lega.

"Aku kenapa?" Tenten menatap Neji bingung.

"Tadi kau pingsan, Tenten," Neji tersenyum menenangkan.

Tenten mencoba duduk, namun tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit mematikan di kepala menyerang.

"Tenten!"

_Ugh, sakit! _Tenten meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, istirahat saja dulu," kata Neji sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, Sakura dan Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Tenten.

Wajah Neji berubah muram. Dan ia berdiri, "Tunggu sebentar, Tenten," dan ia beranjak ke pintu lalu membukanya. Ia menghilang di baliknya.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan muncul Neji serta Naruto dan Hinata di belakangnya.

"Yo, Tenten nee-san!" Naruto melambai dan menyeringai, "Sudah lebih baik?"

Tenten mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Naruto, Tenten minta kejelasan atas kejadian itu," kata Neji pada Naruto. Ia kembali duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah kasur tempat Tenten berbaring.

"Ah, baiklah," wajah Naruto menjadi agak keruh, "Baik, baik, aku saksi matanya! Jadi aku harus bercerita, ne, Neji nii-san?"

Neji hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi.."

_**Flashback**_

"_**Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kita tidak pakai mobil saja sih?!" omel Sakura pada Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Sore itu, mereka sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalan raya Konoha. Kebetulan saja tidak ada mobil ataupun yang melintas sore itu, jadi mereka bebas berjalan di tengah jalan tanpa takut tertabrak.**_

"_**Aku sedang malas menyetir hari ini, jadi kita jalan saja," jawab Sasuke, senyum tipis belum lepas dari wajahnya. Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya tertawa.**_

_**Sakura hanya cemberut. **_

_**Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasakan firasat aneh. **_

"_**Teme, Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kita berjalan di pinggir saja. Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak, nih. Sepertinya akan ada mobil yang lewat!" ujarnya pada Sasuke dan Sakura.**_

_**Sakura hanya menatapnya heran, "Kau aneh, Naruto! Jalanan ini sekarang sangat sepi! Tidak ada mobil ataupun kendaraan lain yang lewat! Iya kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui.**_

"_**Tapi.." kilah Naruto.**_

"_**Baik, baik, Dobe! Kau saja yang berjalan di pinggir! Aku dan Sakura tetap di tengah! Setuju?!" Sasuke menyahut jengkel.**_

"_**Tapi, Teme!" Naruto melotot pada Sasuke.**_

"_**Ah, su –"**_

_**CIIIIITTT! **_

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"**_

_**BRAK!**_

_**Darah merah segar membasahi aspal. Dan pada saat bersamaan, dua tubuh terbanting ke jalan. Pengemudi mobil tak bertanggung jawab itu melarikan kembali mobilnya. Tak peduli pada dua tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya yang sudah terbujur kaku di jalan. **_

_**Dan darah kembali mengalir dari dua tubuh tak berdaya itu, terlindas mobil yang sudah menabrak mereka.**_

_**Tabrak lari.**_

_**Naruto mengerjap, tak percaya pada pengelihatannya. **_

"_**T-Teme! Sakura-chan!" ia berlari mendekati dua tubuh itu.**_

_**Tubuh Sasuke yang tergolek berlumuran darah. Rambut **_**pink **_**Sakura berubah warna.**_

_**Merah.**_

"_**!!!!!!"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto terisak, teringat dua sahabatnya yang bernasib malang itu. Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Naruto tersenyum getir, tetapi wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Tangannya yang memegang bahu Naruto terlihat gemetar. Neji menunduk.

Tenten masih berusaha mempercayai pendengarannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura, tabrak lari?

Rasa-rasanya ia masih tak percaya.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbanting terbuka, dan beberapa orang berpakaian polisi masuk.

"Inspektur Hyuuga!" salah seorang dari mereka berseru, "Nara Shikamaru dan istrinya Temari menghilang! Kami mendapat kabar dari salah seorang adik Temari! Sudah 2 hari mereka tidak kembali!"

Neji, Naruto, Hinata dan Tenten terbelalak. Kaget.

Neji mendengus, jelas kesal. "Upayakan pencarian! Kerahkan semua anggota! Naruto!" ia menunjuk Naruto, "Aku tahu kau masih sedih atas kematian mereka, tapi tolong! Bantu pencarian! Aku akan menyusul! Dan kalian!" Neji menuding beberapa polisi itu, "Jangan sampai nasib mereka seperti Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura!"

"Siap, Inspektur!" setelah menghormat pada Neji, polisi-polisi itu kembali menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hinata," Neji menoleh pada Hinata, "Tolong jaga Tenten!"

Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya masih digelayuti mendung. Tenten masih kaget atas berita barusan. Ia masih berusaha mencerna.

"Aku akan kembali," Neji mengecup dahi Tenten sekilas, kemudian pergi diikuti Naruto. Pintu terbanting menutup dan keduanya menghilang di baliknya.

Dan kembali gelap. Tenten sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

TSUZUKU

Wuhuuu! Chapter 2 update, minna-san! Dan lebih panjang daripada chapter 1, atas permintaan minna semua!!! Euh, dan maaf kalo rada telat, saya usahain update seminggu sekali… jadi maaf ya, minna-san! -bungkuk-bungkuk- Review anda sudah saya bales lewat email, jadi, silahkan periksa email anda!! Makasih reviewnya, readers-tachi!!!!

Ehm, perasaan ending chapter-nya pingsan-pingsanan melulu….-garuk-garuk kepala- Hehe, disini Tenten pingsan-pingsanan melulu karena dia shock. Baru aja tau kalo SasuSaku mati, tiba-tiba dapet berita ShikaTema ilang. Jadi.. yah. *dikeplak*

Oh, ya, di sini Neji inspektur kepolisian, Naruto bawahannya. Shikamaru pengacara, Temari sama Hinata penulis. Tenten penulis artikel! Yap, disini semuanya gak ada yang nganggur! Lagi-lagi buat kemajuan cerita… sumimasen kalo readers-tachi gak suka.

Review and no flame, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: AU, OOC, Shikamaru's and Temari's death scene.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Ketika Tenten membuka matanya, sinar matahari sudah menembus kaca jendela, menyilaukan matanya.

Tenten mencoba duduk. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan

_Kamarku. Jadi aku bukan di tempat yang kemarin lagi?_

Kemudian matanya beralih pada senampan penuh makanan. Ada sebuah kertas yang diletakkan disana.

_Dari Neji?_

_**Tenten, **_

_**Sudah baikan? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Maaf, tadi aku berangkat tanpa bilang-bilang padamu.**_

_**Kau tidak usah masuk. Tadi aku sudah mengizinkanmu. Aku juga sudah meminta Hinata datang menemanimu.**_

_**Tadi malam, kuputuskan untuk membawamu pulang. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?**_

_**Neji.**_

_**PS: Akan kuberitahu perkembangan kasus hilangnya Shikamaru dan Temari nanti.**_

Tenten tersenyum kecut, kemudian memutuskan untuk melahap sarapannya.

* * *

Setelah mandi dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, Tenten memilih menonton TV. Namun..

"T-Tenten nee-chan!"

Tenten tersentak. Ia berlari ke pintu depan dan membuka pintu.

Hinata, berdiri di depan pintu. Ia terengah. Sebelah tangan Hinata mendekap _notebook_-nya dan di bahunya tersampir tasnya. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi memegang beberapa buku.

"Biar kubantu," Tenten meraih buku-buku dari tangan Hinata, kemudian melangkah ke dalam. Hinata mengikutinya.

Setelah menaruh buku-buku Hinata di atas meja tamu, keduanya duduk di atas sofa.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah datang, Hinata," Tenten tersenyum pada Hinata.

"D-daijoubu, Nee-chan. A-aku juga tidak ada k-kesibukan," Hinata balas tersenyum.

"Kau benar tidak sibuk? Sampai membawa barang sebegini banyak," kata Tenten sambil menunjuk buku-buku Hinata dan _notebook_-nya.

Hinata tertawa pelan, "A-aku masih harus m-menyelesaikan novelku. J-jadi kuputuskan u-untuk mengerjakannya s-sambil menemani N-Nee-chan,"

"Oh, maaf kalau merepotkanmu," ujar Tenten, merasa sedikit tak enak hati.

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Daijoubu, N-Nee-chan,"

* * *

"Tenten n-nee-chan, aku pulang dulu," kata Hinata sambil membereskan bawaanya.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Tenten.

"Na-Naruto-kun bilang, ia mau pulang c-cepat. Lagipula ini sudah sore," Hinata tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih. Maaf ya, merepotkan," Tenten balas tersenyum.

"D-Daijoubu, Nee-chan. Y-yang harusnya minta maaf i-itu aku. Maaf ya, N-Nee-chan jadi sendirian," ucap Hinata.

Tenten menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, jaa, Hinata,"

"J-Jaa ne, Nee-chan," Hinata membuka pintu. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, Hinata membungkuk dan melambai pada Tenten. Tenten balas tersenyum dan melambai.

Sore berubah senja. Dan senja sudah berubah menjadi malam. Bulan mengintip dari balik pepohonan yang melambai dari balik jendela. Tenten menghela nafas.

_Neji belum pulang._

Ia memutuskan untuk menonton TV sambil menunggu Neji pulang. Tapi, sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Tadaima," suara bariton seseorang menyentaknya. Tenten buru-buru berlari ke depan.

Neji.

"Okaerinasai," Tenten menjawab, kemudian menatap Neji ,"Neji, Shikamaru dan Te –"

Neji menunduk, "Maafkan aku, Tenten,"

Tangis Tenten meledak. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

* * *

"Neji, jelaskan padaku semuanya," tuntut Tenten.

Neji menatap Tenten, tajam.

"Kau benar-benar yakin ingin tahu?" tanya Neji. Tenten mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Neji menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Saksi mata bilang…"

_**Flashback**_

_**Chiyo melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah besar itu. **_

"_**Siapa tahu Shikamaru dan Temari sudah ditemukan dan sudah kembali ke rumah," kata wanita tua itu mengutarakan alasan saat ditanyai oleh adiknya, Ebizou.**_

**Kriet!**

_**Pintu besar itu berayun terbuka saat Chiyo memutar kenopnya.**_

"_**Lho? Tidak terkunci?" ucapnya bingung.**_

_**Rumah besar itu gelap, tak ada cahaya sedikitpun yang meneranginya.**_

_**Chiyo menyipitkan mata, berusaha memperjelas pandangannya. Percuma saja, matanya sudah mulai rabun karena umur.**_

_**Tapi pemandangan yang kemudian tertangkap oleh matanya terlihat sangat jelas.**_

_**Dua tubuh yang mungkin sudah tak bernyawa dilumuri darah terbujur di lantai. Sebuah –tidak, dua buah pisau bahkan belasan atau mungkin puluhan pisau menancap di tubuh keduanya. Tapi ada seseorang berbaju hitam dan memakai topeng tengah menusuki dua tubuh itu dengan pisau lainnya. Semakin banyak darah yang mengalir.**_

_**Orang bertopeng itu tertawa keji.**_

_**Chiyo terbelalak, kaget.**_

"_**Sampaikan pada mereka, inilah balasannya!" orang bertopeng itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. **_

_**Sudah jelas kini siapa mayat pria berambut hitam dan mayat wanita berambut pirang yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai dan dilumuri darah merah itu.**_

_**Shikamaru dan Temari.**_

_**Tubuh wanita tua itu berdebam di lantai.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Tenten terbelalak, sangat kaget. Betapa mengenaskannya nasib Shikamaru dan Temari. Sudah beberapa hari hilang tak tahu rimbanya, giliran ditemukan malah mati dengan cara yang sangat keji.

Neji menghela nafas.

"Dan ada kasus lagi," Neji menunduk.

Tenten terbelalak. Kasus apa lagi kali ini?

* * *

TSUZUKU

* * *

Chapter 3 update, minna-sama! Maaf banget kalo telat, soalnya saya lagi banyak tugas… -nangis nista- chapter ini saya sempetin ketik pas lagi nganggur, sampe ditegur guru. =.= dan makasih reviewnya!

Oh, iya, tau Ebizou jii-sama kan? Itu… yang adiknya Chiyo baa-sama! Yang pas episode Penyelamatan Gaara, kakek-kakek yang suka nguntit Chiyo baa-sama dan manggil Chiyo baa-sama dengan sebutan "Nee-chan" ? ya udah deh kalo gak tau.. –sweatdropped- *ditendang*

Ada yang masih bingung setting dan tempat dan waktunya? Kalo ada yang bingung, sudah saya jelaskan di deksripsi di tiap chapter. Kalo chapter 2, karena gak ada deksripsinya, saya kasih tau: di rumah sakit. *ditabok*

Dan rumah tempat tinggal mereka itu sama kayak rumahnya Suneo di **Doraemon**. *dikeplak*

Review and no flame, please!


End file.
